Selling is considered to be both a science and an art. Selling as a science falls into three general categories. The first general category is scientific research in human communication and how people learn and retain information, psychology, neuroscience, and human achievement. The second general category is processes—identifying the processes to identify qualified prospects, to conduct thorough and accurate customer needs assessments, to effectively engage sales support resources, to develop customer centered solutions, and finally the process to negotiate and close the sale. The third general category is best practices—identifying the best practices of the top sales performers. The marketing organization in any company is generally responsible for providing the sales channels with the science of “who to sell” and “how to sell” information for each product or service offering. The sales channel is responsible for implementing the selling information provided by marketing.
The art of selling is in the application of the “science” or selling information provided by marketing to the sales channel. As in any discipline, the individual who knows the most science is able to do the most with their art. As a result, marketing plays a vital role in helping the sales channel excel in the art of selling.
Almost every company has a marketing plan that focuses on the needs of the customer in the marketplace. The marketing plan identifies target markets, potential revenue, and the types of products, services, and solutions that a company must produce to meet or exceed customer expectations. Marketing plans also frequently include a messaging strategy and some discussion of how the company's offerings will be publicized or promoted within the target markets.
As new offerings are released, the sales channel is provided with product and industry training which typically focuses on the features and benefits of the offering. After the sales channel completes the product and industry training they are expected to sell the new offering based on the information provided by marketing.
Most companies also have a sales strategy. The sales strategy identifies the sales channels needed to effectively sell the offering. It also describes how territories and quotas will be established to meet the revenue projections outlined in the marketing plan. As part of the sales strategy, besides providing the sales channel with industry and product training, it is also necessary to identify the competencies and sales skills needed by each sales person to effectively close business. Various sales skills training programs are usually provided on an ongoing basis with programs focused on a single skill or group of skills. After the sales channel completes sales skill training, they are expected to use these skills to meet the sales revenue quotas outlined in the marketing plan.
What is missing in traditional marketing plan and sales strategy implementation is the integration of information learned in product and industry training with the randomly acquired sales skills training. As a result, each sales person often must devote a significant amount of time trying to integrate industry and product data with randomly acquired sales skills into useable selling information for every product, service, or solution.
With individuals in the sales channel having to develop selling information on their own, the selling information is usually incomplete or inaccurate; it can be extremely difficult to identify, share, and leverage best practices; and productivity is diminished because the sales person spends more time preparing for sales calls and less time face to face selling. The individual sales person approach to develop selling information results in longer sales cycles, lower closing ratios, and higher costs of sale.
The type of selling information that marketing organizations typically provide to the sales channels usually falls into three general categories of information: “what to sell” information, “who to sell” information, and “how to sell” information. It is estimated that over 80% of the information that marketing typically provides to the sales channel is in the “what to sell” information category. Some examples may include: What are the performance characteristics? What is the industry information? What are the pricing guidelines? What are the promotional activities? What type of marketing literature will be available, and what are the features and benefits of the offering?
Marketing organizations usually are good at providing this important “what to sell” information. Unfortunately, “what to sell” information does not drive sales productivity. The sales channel needs to know who is best suited for the offering and how to sell the offering to them. Quality “who to sell” and “how to sell” information is needed by the sales channel to effectively implement marketing plans and sales strategies.